Super-Spider
by MinecraftNunoBin
Summary: Monty Akned seeks to be Spider man's sidekick, but things are rough. After failing to stop super villain Mosquito, a portal to the DC universe is opened and all hell breaks loose.
1. The Origin

**I do not own Spiderman, Marvel or DC.**

**Follows comic storyline but ignores Superior Spiderman. Peter is still alive.**

**Before you start reading (For those who read my pokémon fanfic): I am going to stop writing the Pokémon Adventures because I have lost motivation. I hope you will enjoy this one though. Sooo, nothing more to say, so start reading!**

**The Super-Spider**

**The Origin**

14 year old Monty Akned looked out of the window, bored from a day of school and a pile of homework. He noticed Spiderman fighting Rhino and grinned. He was a big fan of Spiderman.

He had a secret, though. He knew Spiderman's secret identity. Monty once saw Spiderman unmask on a rooftop, where he thought no one could see him. Monty was puzzled and wondered who he was. Then he remembered the time he went to visit the Daily Bugle, where he had a conversation with Peter Parker. Monty instantly recognized him, and now lives with this secret, hoping to one day be his sidekick.

Monty was jolted back to reality when he saw Rhino get a hit on Spidey and was now continuously pounding on the poor arachnid. Monty knew he had to help, so he ran out of his house, shouting, "Hey ugly! Come and get me!" The giant turned to him and charged. Monty waited for the last second, and then ducked. Rhino punched an electrical box instead, and a jolt of electricity went through him. He struggled to stand, and using all his strength, Monty tipped him over.

That gave Spiderman enough time recover. "Thanks kiddo," he said as he wrapped Rhino in his webbing. As he was about to swing away, Monty hung on to him. Spiderman stopped, looked at him and asked, "Aaaand what would a kid like you be hanging on to a friendly neighbourhood Spiderman?" Monty coolly replied, "Make me your sidekick or I'll tell the world that you're Peter Parker." Spiderman was left speechless. Monty went on asking, "How did you get your powers anyways?" Spiderman replied, "Radioactive…spider bit me." Monty smiled and said, "Then give me a radioactive spider." Spiderman sighed and shook his head. "No," he said, "It's too dangerous. I don't know what kind of radiation it had, or what spider it was. You might die." Monty frowned and said, "How about the venom and carnage and toxin guys? They have your powers." Spiderman looked away and said, "They were normal people. Then one day, a symbiote attached itself to me. I tore it away but it went on a friend of mine, Eddie Brock. With the symbiote, he got my powers. The symbiote had given birth to another, which bonded with Cletus Kassidy and they became Carnage. The Carnage symbiote also gave birth and the new symbiote bonded with Patrick Mulligan to form Toxin." Monty was quiet for a while, and then said, "How about if Toxin gave birth? I could use it, couldn't I?" Spiderman webbed another building and said, "Alright fan girl, we'll see what we can do."

At Doctor Conners' lab, Monty stared at a small grey symbiote in a glass cylinder. "So, this is the one?" Monty asked. "Yes." Conners replied, breaking away from a conversation with Spiderman. Spiderman picked up the cylinder and said, "This is a special one. When Toxin gave birth, he gave it to us. We have experimented on it and have made it mindless." Monty looked at him quizzically and said, "But isn't being mindless a BAD thing?" Spiderman laughed and said, "No, the _symbiote _is mindless, which means you are in control. You can also take off and put on the suit with a tap of the wristwatch." Monty smiled and said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

Conners smiled opened the container and turned it upside down, letting the symbiote get sucked in a watch. Monty put it on his wrist and pressed a button on the side, making the face of the watch slide off, revealing another button. He pressed it and a suit wrapped around him. He spread out his arms and asked, "D'you like it?" Spiderman put on a thinking pose and said, "You look rather sexy." Monty flexed and said, "I…am…Super-Spider!"

Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! :3


	2. The Mosquito

**I do not own Spiderman, Marvel or DC.**

**The Super-Spider**

**The Mosquito**

On top of a building, Monty Aknid looked down at his suit. "I look awesome." He thought. He made a hand in a similar position to what Spiderman did when webbing and thought, "Web." Suddenly a web shot out of his wrist. He smiled inside the suit and swung off the roof. Little did he know, a mosquito had bitten him, but it was no ordinary mosquito. It was a robot made by the scientist Tim Hurley, who needed a constant supply of blood to stay alive. The puzzling thing was his body could take any kind of blood! Soon, he wanted something more. He wanted power. He called himself Mosquito. His suit allowed him to fly and had a supply of blood provided by his mosquitos. Whenever he took blood from people with powers he gained them for a while, at least until the supply ran out.

That night, a beat up looking Spiderman dragged himself to Monty's house. When Monty came to the door, Spiderman barely managed to utter, "Oscorp Labs…Break-in…Mosquito…" before collapsing. Monty turned serious and pressed the button in his watch, letting the symbiote bond with him again.

At the Oscorp Labs, Mosquito stared at the portal, saying to himself, "They found a special new universe, they said. One with a lot of superheroes. Like here." He turned to the computer and said, "Time to get to work."

Meanwhile, Super-Spider was having trouble. The Blob was fighting Wolverine. Wolverine couldn't get to his head because whenever he tried to attack, The Blob punched to intercept. Super-Spider saw it and had a plan. He went right above The Blob's head and let go of the web he was swinging on. He started falling, feet first to where The Blob's head was. Suddenly, Toad jumped at him and they crashed through a wall, into a building. "You don't stand a chance, whoever you are." Toad whispered, murder in his eyes. Super-Spider easily kicked him off and said, "I'm Super-Spider. And I'm here to help." As soon as he turned around, Toad leaped but Super-Spider ducked and kicked the vile amphibian into the ceiling. "Lucky Spidey gave this symbiote spider-sense, isn't it?" He said as he webbed Toad up.

When Super-Spider was knocked through the wall, the crash distracted Blob and he looked away. Using this, Wolverine punched his face, rendering him unconscious. As soon as he turned to inspect what just crashed, Super-Spider walked out of the gaping hole in the wall.

_When am I gonna be in the story?_

**Be quiet Deadpool. I'm the writer here. Be a good dog and KEEP QUIET.**

_Awww…._

**I MEAN IT.**

…_Fine_

Wolverine growled as the new arachnid in town walked to him. "Whaddaya want?" Wolverine asked gruffly. "A hug." Super-Spider responded sarcastically, his arms folded. Wolverine glared at him with his claws extended. "Erm…Err…Ahh… Baddie…umm…Called Mosquito… I think." Super-Spider stammered. Wolverine retracted his claws and said, "Alright, bub. We're going to see about this Mosquito fella, and then we're going to see what to do about you." Super-Spider nodded and started swinging toward Oscorp Tower. Wolverine followed as fast as possible.

At the lab, Mosquito finished hacking, but was having a hard time breathing. "Running…out of…blood…" He panted, before a seemingly ordinary but actually robot mosquito came to him, its blood sack full and glowing a bright red. "Good" The Mosquito said, as the mosquito-bot inserted the blood into Mosquito's backpack, which was connected by tubes to places all over his body. He suddenly felt that there was power in this blood. He inspected himself for tell-tale marks of superhuman abilities when claws shot out of his knuckles.

_Maaaaaan, this guy is WEAK! He needs blood all the time or he'll become a wheezing old man. LAME._

**Deadpool, he would just take your blood and beat you up.**

_Ha! I would like to see him try when he's being BLOWN UP BY GRENADES! CUE AWESOME ROCK MUSIC!_

**(Soundtrack of crickets chirping) Let's get on with the story.**

"So, Wolverine, it is Wolverine right?" Super-Spider asked as they walked in the corridor. "Yeah." Came the reply.

We storm in…"

"SNEAK IN."

"Sneak in, and you lock the computers again while I beat Mosquito…"

"I BEAT MOSQUITO. YOU LOCK."

"Alright. So that's it?

"Yeah, bub. Now do your thing."

Super-Spider quietly opened the door behind Mosquito's back, but suddenly Mosquito said in an old man's hoarse voice, "I can smell you, you know. By the way, I used your symbiote powers to beat Spiderman." Super-Spider gasped and Wolverine kicked opened the opposite door, saying, "I heard your little conversation. You took my blood, didn't you?" Mosquito's new claws shot out. "Well, well, well. Figured it out, didn't you, Logan? What a Sherlock you are." Wolverine charged and yelled furiously, with spittle shooting out of his mouth like bullets, "I'll get you for this, bub!" Mosquito and Wolverine fought, with Super-Spider re-locking the computer.

Super-Spider felt a tingle down his spine and jumped just as claws pierced the air where he had been, barely missing the computer by an inch. Mosquito glared at him and repeatedly swiped at Super-Spider, occasionally shooting a symbiote web or two. Super-Spider looked over to where Mosquito and Wolverine were fighting before and saw that Wolverine was webbed up, struggling to get out. Suddenly, the web shooting stopped and Super-Spider looked back to Mosquito who was staring at his hands saying, "Drat. Symbiote wore off." Super-Spider used the distraction to kick him in the face. He was freeing Wolverine when Wolverine said, "Bub…He's opening the portal…" Super-Spider turned but it was too late. The portal glowed blue, then sent a shock wave rippling through the ends of the universe and every dimension, but strongest waves were felt in the Marvel and DC universes.

DC Universe, that moment.

Green Arrow was loading his arrows into his quiver. Flash crunched into a potato chip. Superman read a newspaper. Wonder Woman styled her hair. Batman was Batman. Martian Manhunter watched them. Flash finished the bag of chips, threw his hands in the air and yelled, "THIS IS SO BORING!" Suddenly, the headquarters shook. Everyone felt the tremors. They were the first from Earth to feel it. Soon, everyone else on Earth felt it as well. As suddenly as the tremors, a giant blue portal appeared and started sucking most of the world in.

Back in the Marvel Universe.

Super-Spider stared as the portal exploding. He was blasted away from the force. He fell into some rubble and witnessed panicked people running around and costumed superheroes or supervillians, he couldn't tell. He moaned before he fainted underneath the heavy chunks of steel.

_That's it?_

**It's a fine ending for one chapter.**

_No it's not. You're a terrible writer.:( _

**Since when do you do that?**

_Since I became Deadpool, duh!_

**Ugh. Whatever. Anyways if you liked the chapter, leave a positive review please!**

_Psst, guys hate on him. I'll give you a cookie_

**I'll give you money.**

_More like imaginary money._

**Be quiet.**


	3. The Battle Begins!

**I do not own Spiderman, Marvel or DC.**

**The Super-Spider**

**The Battle Begins**

The citizens of the DC Universe were panicking. The last thing most of them remembered was a great blue light, then…nothing. After that, their vision cleared and saw that they were in a large laboratory, full of technology and steel. Bane stepped to the front of the crowd. His memory was fuzzy, when the blue light appeared, everyone panicked and most of the villains escaped in the confusion. He inspected the room. "This is place is nothing I've ever seen before. Where could we be?" He thought aloud, his voice echoing off the walls of the dark room. Gorilla Grodd walked up to him and said, "From the look of that light… This must be another dimension!"

Green Lantern, who wasn't in the headquarters when the portal opened, flew above them and said, "Wherever we are, we should team up and find a way out." Bane glared at him and said, "We don't need your help, Green Lantern." As the supervillians and superheroes that weren't in headquarters fought, Green Lantern hid and thought, "Where are Superman and everyone at our HQ?" Suddenly, the wall was destroyed and standing there Captain America. He then stared at the large crowd and said, "What's going on?" He put his finger to his ear saying, "Bunch of random people…Yeah…Mm-hm…Alright." He looked at the people and said, "I don't know who you people are, but you're going to have to come with me. We're putting you under arrest until we find out who you guys are." Killer Moth pointed at him and said, "GET HIM!" The supervillians ganged up on Cap, crushing him. After a few minutes, Captain America is still alive, but barely breathing when suddenly, searchlights appear. Bane furiously said, "We can't take any more heroes. Not until we're ready." They disappeared into the darkness of the corridors leaving civilians puzzled over where they could have gone.

At the Helicarrier, the civilians and heroes were kept in a room where they were questioned. In Nick Fury's office, Agent Coulson was talking to Nick Fury about the questioning. He sighed and said, "They say they saw a blue light, and then they felt they were being pulled towards it. Some say they overheard "Gorilla Grodd" say they were in another dimension." Nick Fury looked at him intimidatingly, then turned to a large computer and started typing as he explained, "This makes sense Coulson. Don't you remember? Oscorp was talking about a multi-dimensional transporter. The energy it uses gives off a blue light. Remember that tremor? That meant the portal opened." He stopped typing and turned to Agent Coulson. "Captain America was beaten badly but everyone insisted the people who did it escaped as soon as the searchlights appeared," Fury said, "We need all the superheroes possible."

_Hellooooooooooo, what did I miss?_

**I was wondering when you'd show up, Deadpool. Captain America was beaten up by some supervillians. **

_Too bad it wasn't me in the story. I could have mopped the floor with those creeps._

**Let's get back to the story.**

_No._

**What?**

_I said no._

**You can't just say no! I'm the writer. I'll do it anyways.**

Super-

_Blah._

Sup-

_BlahBlah_

**Deadpool, stop it.**

_No._

**What do you want this time?**

_I don't know!_

**How can you not know?**

…_Chimichangas._

**Fine. Have some. Will you stop interrupting?**

_Nom Nom…Sure…Nom Nom_

Super-Spider woke up and pushed away the rubble surrounding him. "They should really get a cleaner around here." He said, stretching his arms and legs. He looked at his suit and thought, "Dang, am I still wearing this? Better take it off. Don't want to attract too much attention." He made the symbiote move to allow the watch to be seen. He slid off the watch face and pressed the button. The suit got sucked in the watch. He stared at it a while, then started on his way home.

His mom was at the door waiting for him. "Where have you BEEN, Monty? I looked everywhere for you!" She said in a worried tone. "Don't worry, I just took a walk." Monty replied. His mother stared at him, seemingly evaluating the honesty about his response and said, "For goodness sake, get in the shower! You're sweating as if you ran a marathon!" Monty smiled and ran into the house.

Meanwhile, at Justice League Headquarters,

"Ugh…What was that?" The Flash said, holding his head. Batman replied in a gruff voice, "By the looks of it, we're in another dimension." Superman said, "I'll check Earth. See if it's any different." He zoomed off, leaving Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Batman alone.

Superman surveyed the cities, looking for any sign of strangeness. "Hmm…" He thought, "Looks pretty ordinary. Better tell the others." He zoomed upwards, back to the HQ.

That night, in the sewers of NYC.

"We need a plan. A good one." Bane said to the people standing around him. Mr Freeze raised a timid hand. "Freeze. Speak." said Bane coldly.

_Teehee! Bane said something coldly to Mr Freeze. Mr Freeze!_

**Yes. I'm glad you like it.**

Mr Freeze said, "There seem to be superheroes here. We gang up on them, take them one by one." Bane thought about this, and then said, "Fine. Now, we proceed. Catwoman and Harley Quinn, you're going to go around getting information." As for us, we've got some planning to do.

At the Helicarrier,

Deadpool was waiting impatiently in Nick Fury's office. Deadpool was called there because Fury had a mission for him but was questioning the DC civilians and heroes while Deadpool waited. Finally, Nick entered the room with a coffee mug. "Glad you're here, Deadpool." Deadpool sat down and started talking, "I'm glad too. I guess the writer FINALLY decided to let me I this story to kick some butt so, here I am!" Fury just stared at him, confused, when Deadpool laughed and said, "Oh, that's right. You guys don't know about MNB and that we're-" Fury raised his hand for silence. "Deadpool, as you know, we have a mission for you. Find and capture some villains from another dimension and I'll give you this." As he pulled out a suitcase and opened it. Deadpool's eyes widened, he turned to you and said, "I'm not going to tell you how much money is in there but there are a LOT of zeroes!" Fury tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Umm… Who are you talking to?" Deadpool turned back and cheerfully replied, "The reader." Nick Fury, confused, said, "Umm… Oh never mind! Will you do it?" Deadpool, staring at the money, said, "Definitely."

Meanwhile, on the streets of New York City,

Catwoman stared through her binoculars and caught sight of The Fantastic 4 fighting a villain. She took a picture of them and sent it along with a message: "Purrr-fect, aren't they?" "Good. First we'll take down the flaming one. He seems like strongest of them." Bane sent back.

The next day, on the Helicarrier,

Agent Coulson rushed into Nick Fury's office, holding a stack of papers and breathlessly said, "The Human Torch is nowhere to be found. However, there was an area… with some places charred and broken. People…"He stopped to take a breath, "People say they saw a large crowd of… strange looking people head away from the area." He put down the pictures for Nick Fury to inspect. On the fourth picture, Fury noticed something peculiar. "Get a team of superheroes. Search the sewers. Now." He commanded. Agent Coulson asked, "Why? Did you find a clue?" "Better." The eye-patched S.H.I.E.L.D Agent replied. "See that muscular one with the tubes?" He went on. "Yes…" The still confused Coulson replied. Nick Fury pointed and said, "He seems to be entering the sewer through a manhole. The others in front are looking, as if they were going to come in next." Fury leaned back in his chair and said, "Understand? Now go get some superheroes, pronto." "Yes, sir." Coulson said.

That afternoon, Spiderman, Deadpool, Daredevil and Iron Man arrived at Monty Akned's house and rang the doorbell. Monty's mom was watching television, so she yelled, "Monty! Go get the door!" "Coming, mom!" The loud reply came. Monty ran downstairs and opened the door. When he saw the heroes, he whispered, "What are YOU guys doing here?" Spiderman replied, "Villains in sewers. Come with us to beat them." Monty whispered in an annoyed tone, "Not so loud. Change into normal clothes." Spiderman replied, "Umm… Okay?" Spiderman swung to the back of the house, pretending to leave in case of people watching, and then took off his suit. He came back to the door just as Monty's mom yelled, "Monty! What is taking so long!?" Monty whispered to Peter Parker, "What's your name?" Peter Parker turned to the heroes and said, "This secret better be safe with you guys." Peter Parker whispered to Monty, "Peter Parker." Monty yelled into the house, "It's my friend, Peter Parker! Can I stay over at his place?" "Sure. Just bring your phone with you." Came the reply. "Let's go. Peter, change." Monty said. Peter changed and Monty put on his symbiote and they headed for the nearest manhole cover and went under it.

Meanwhile, in the JL HQ,

"Let's all go down." Flash said, resting on his chair. "I agree." Batman said. Superman then replied, "But how can you guys get down? Even if we carry you, we're still in space. The transporters aren't working, so that's out of the question too." Martian Manhunter said nothing, and then suddenly spoke up. "Superman, you can push it down to Earth. Carefully." The green alien said. Superman smiled and said, "Not a bad idea. You guys, keep this cape. It's indestructible. If the HQ starts burning up in the atmosphere, wear it." With that, he flew off. Suddenly, they felt pressure as they were being pushed back to Earth. A few seconds later, the walls were heating up. The Flash started vibrating his molecules to keep cool. Martian Manhunter simply flew out into space to start heading to Earth on his own. Batman and Green Arrow wrapped themselves up in Superman's cape, and Wonder Woman could withstand the heat. Superman slowed down as they got closer, and landed softly on the ground.

Back with the newly formed team,

"What do you think we should call ourselves?" Deadpool asked the team. "Shhhh." Daredevil replied. "Maybe the New New Avengers!" Deadpool went on, ignoring Daredevil. "Shhhhhh." said Spiderman. "Ooh, I got it! The Reds...and a grey and blue guy." Deadpool kept going. "Be quiet!" Iron Man said. Super-Spider, at the front of the pack, whispered, "Found them." The others peeked where Super-Spider was looking, and their eyes widened. "Deadpool, you go first." Spiderman said. "Coward." He replied, then ran into the room yelling, "KAMIKAZE RUNNNNNNNNNN!" As he started, slashing with his swords, the others started discussing their chances. "There are around 20 of them. Maybe more, maybe less, can't exactly tell." Spiderman said. Super-Spider smiled and said, "We can handle that, especially since Deadpool is-" Just then, then heard a large CRACK and Bane's voice saying, "I don't know how you found us but I am disappointed how easy it was to break your back. Batman put up more of a fight when he was weakened." Suddenly, the four other heroes rushed in, their surprise attack forcing the villains away from Deadpool's body. When the villains were pushed far enough from Deadpool, Super-Spider and Spiderman webbed them up and left them there. Deadpool had healed up by that time and followed them out of the sewers.

At the Helicarrier,

"So you just left them there!?" Nick Fury shouted at the team after hearing what happened there. "Fury, sir, Spiderman and I used both our webs to tie them together and we applied a very thick layer!" Super-Spider explained. Nick Fury shook his head. "Some villains might have not been there. They could gather up more villains from this universe to help! By now, they could have reinforcements, and freed the villains YOU were supposed to bring here. Who knows how hard it will be now!" The team had nothing to say. "Go home, all of you. I need to work out a plan to fix the mess you made." The team turned their backs on him and left.

Meanwhile, with (some of) the Justice League,

The Justice League stepped onto solid ground, but this time, on a new territory. Superman started using his x-ray vision to scan the buildings, when Flash tripped and created a domino effect where all of them fell on Superman. The sudden force made Superman fall over, not being ready to take the weight. When he bent over from it, his x-ray vision detected something. "Team, we're going down there." He said. Flash looked at him quizzically and said, "Why?" Superman turned and said, "Our enemies. The criminals of our universe seem to be stuck in a white ball, but they are being freed by some strange people that I do not know of." Flash nodded and said, "Let's go." Batman said, "We'll need to take them by surprise. Follow me." They sneaked in but by the time they got there, the villains were gone. "Use your x-ray vision, Superman." Batman ordered. Superman scanned the area, but he couldn't detect anything. "They probably figured out I would have come here so they probably placed lead at their escape route. Maybe we could find the heroes of this world." Wonder Woman nodded. "He's right. Let's go." The Amazonian said. They exited the sewer when suddenly, Flash said, "What's that?" Pointing to the Helicarrier. Superman looked in that direction and said, "That could be a base for heroes, like our HQ." "Then let's go!" Green Arrow said. Superman, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman carried The Flash, Batman and Green Arrow up to the Helicarrier in just a minute. When they arrived, they walked around until they found a room with the sign "Fury's Office". "Maybe he could help us." The Flash said as he opened the door. As soon as Fury saw them, he stood up and pointed a gun at them. "Who are you and what do you want?" Batman replied, "We're here to help." Nick Fury motioned to some chairs and said, "Take a seat and explain." After telling him what had happened, Nick stood up and said, "If what you're saying is true, we've got some teammates of yours kept here. Let's get them free."

Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? All I know is that this was a LONG chapter, by my standards at least. It took me a total of around 4 and a half hour to write this chapter. 1 and a half hour for each day for 3 days.


End file.
